


Something A Little Different

by movieexpert1978



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieexpert1978/pseuds/movieexpert1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch are given a number that make them see that not all crimes are of illegal matters and possibly some things inside themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with a lot of serious matters that are not to be taken likely. Nothing violent in this chapter, but I will warn you when necessary. I am a little late but I am posting this for mental health awareness week. There are mentions of severe mental health issues in this chapter. This story isn't set in any particular episode as I am just focusing on the characters instead. Just Finch, Reese, and Bear. Khristen is my own character. 
> 
> I do not own Person of Interest as the show is owned by CBS and created by Johnathan Nolan.

“Her name is Khristen Tesla. Twenty-one years old, and lives in suburbs of Kenmore.” Finch announced when Reese walked into the library that morning. Bear came up to him happily and he got his few minutes of pet time. 

“Good morning to you too Finch.” Reese said quietly. He looked at the picture on the glass wall and saw a picture of a young girl with short dyed –red hair with a happy smile on her face. “So why her? She looks happy enough.” Reese said slightly confused.

“I’m not sure actually. She’s a senior in college, works at Burger King and hasn’t gotten into any trouble.” Finch answered confused as well.

“Are you sure you have the right number?” Reese asked still looking at the picture. 

“Of course. Something’s going on with this girl. We have to find out what.” Finch answered back confidently.

“Where do I go first?” Reese asked. 

“She’s on campus Monday through Thursday so start there. First class is…” Finch started as he looked up her schedule. “At ten until eleven fifty, she’s a media production major.”

“Which is?”

“Apparently, she wants to work behind the scenes in television.” Finch answered.

“Oh.”   
Xxxxxxxxx

Finch had been courteous to give him a parking pass for the campus parking as he pulled into the back lot. Parking was still horrible on any campus. On the drive Finch explained to him that Khristen’s schedule lead her to four buildings on campus. Apparently she was a Theater minor and she had one theater class this semester. Reese went into the first building and soon caught a glimpse of Khristen in the hallway.

“Excuse me.” He said politely to her.

“Yes sir.” Khristen said with a pleasant smile on her face. 

“Could you tell me where Instructional resources are?” He asked.

“It’s in the Bulger building and if you go to the entrance from the quad, just keep going straight and you’ll see the stairs that leads down to it.” She answered quickly.

“Ok great thanks.” He said back before he left. He did a quick look around there and found an empty TV studio.

“What’s with the studio?”

“According to her syllabus by her teacher the students film a sports show for the school every so often. Khristen has been credited for doing camera work several times now.” Finch explained quickly. He had to smile when he heard Bear bark in the background.

“Well so far she seems pretty normal.” Reese said annoyed.

“Be patient Mr. Reese, you’ll find something.” Finch said quickly. He did some more walking to get a feel for the campus. At twelve he found her sitting at a computer just typing away. He tapped her shoulder and she smiled at him again.

“Oh hi. Did you find everything alright?” She asked.

“Yeah thanks. Are you in the communication department by any chance?” He asked curiously as he sat down next to her. 

“Oh, yeah I’m a media production major.” She answered.

“Wow, I am too. I’m a transfer student. The program wasn’t as good there as it is here from what I’ve heard.” He explained.

“Cool. I’ve heard that too. You usually have to go to another campus about an hour or so away, but the community is nice around here.” She answered.

“So you live on or off campus?” 

“Off campus, it saves money since I pay my own tuition.” She laughed.

“Do you live with anybody?” He asked curiously. 

“No I moved out of my dad’s place a couple months ago. I’m by myself.” She shrugged.

“Introduce yourself Mr. Reese.” Finch suddenly spoke up.

“Oh I’m John, by the way.” He quickly spoke up.

“Oh I’m Khristen.” She said as she held out her hand. They shook hands briefly. “Do you live in the city?” She asked.

“Yes, and I have my own place.” He answered.

“Do you have a job?” She asked curiously.

“I work with a friend at a private library.” He answered after a moment.

“Oh wow that sounds cool. I love to read unlike some of my classmates.” She joked. While Khristen was a talking Reese looked her over. She was a tiny thing with short red hair that was dyed and was just past her ears. She had nice brown eyes with jeans and a Godzilla t-shirt on, which interested him a little bit. She talked about her current classes and a little bit of her life, but what he noticed the most was that there were some red marks on her arm.

“Did you get hurt or something?” He said concerned. She looked down at her arm and she immediately got nervous.

“No just a little scrap from a fall.” She shrugged, but Reese noticed her instant mood change.

“Oh well be careful.” He added.

“Yeah you too.” She said before he started to walk away. He walked a few feet away before he checked his phone and activated his pairing feature. It activated a few minutes later due to the crowd, but eventually he got it. He walked up the stairs and sat down to look at his phone. She didn’t have a lot, just email, Facebook, and some texts from a Robby.

“Who’s Robby?” He asked through the air piece. 

“He’s a friend on her Facebook and…one of the managers at the restaurant where she works at.” Finch answered.

“She’s having an affair?”

“Not from what the texts say since they are talking about their own personal feelings and not their feelings towards each other.” Finch added.

“Has she had any health problems?”

“When she was sixteen she was sent to the hospital for a failed suicide attempt.” Finch answered quietly.

“Please don’t tell she’s a perp?” Reese said slightly bitter.

“I don’t think so since she doesn’t own a gun or any lethal weapons of any kind…unlike you Mr. Reese.” Finch teased slightly.

“Thank you. I’m going to go check out her place see if there’s anything there.” Reese stated.

Xxxxxxxx

The apartment was nice and clean for the most part. Her room looked a little clustered with old school notebooks and such and he noticed more Godzilla collectables.

“She’s got a nice toy collection here Finch. Maybe you might get inspired with something other than books.” Reese said after a while.

“I really don’t have an interest in toys Mr. Reese.” Finch muttered. A squeak came out quickly and Reese knew Bear was chewing on another toy of his own. It was then that Reese noticed something. There were things all over the apartment for a dog, but there wasn’t one present. He checked his phone and saw some of her pictures of a white dog looking up at the camera. 

“What kind of dog is this?” Reese asked. 

“An American Eskimo, cute little thing.” Finch answered.

“So why isn’t the dog here?” Reese muttered. It wasn’t long before he found the answer, but Finch answered him anyway.

“I don’t have any records of her putting the dog in a kennel in the area.” Finch stated.

“It’s ok Finch. I got it.” Reese said quickly. On the mantel he found several cards that said they were sorry for Khirsten’s loss of her dog named Dakota. “The dog’s dead, over a year now.” Reese said quietly.

“Oh my.” Finch said sadly.

“I don’t think she took it well since I see all of his possessions still lying around.” Reese said looking back at the empty bowls.

“People grieve in their own way.” Finch said quietly again.

“But I still haven’t found anything to show that a crime is going to take place.” Reese said slightly aggravated now. “I’m going to put a few cameras in here so where that takes us.” Reese said before he set it up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions severe mental content that might be disturbing to others. If this bothers you than please do not read. Thank you to everyone for the comments and Kudos. Again this isn't based on around any particular episode. I just have Reese, Finch and Bear in this story. Khristen is my character. 
> 
> I am posting this for Mental Health awareness week. 
> 
> I do not own Person of Interest as the show is owned by CBS and created by Johnathan Nolan.

Turns out the cameras did help. When Khristen came home she sat looked like she was trying to calm herself down, but it didn’t seem to work.

“Mr. Reese!” Finch called out as before he came over to watch the screen. She went into the kitchen and got a glass and stared at it for a few moments before she hurled it across the kitchen with all her might, making it shatter. Finch jumped in surprise, but Reese remained still as Khristen continued to cry as she went to her room. She grabbed some scissors and started to cut her arm. Finch’s eyes went wide and looked over at Reese.   
“That’s why the Machine told us. She needs to be saved from herself.”

Xxxxxxx  
Reese made sure to meet Khristen after her classes were done for the day.

“Hey Khristen how are you?” He asked politely.

“Hey John I just got done with class. How are you?” She said with a fake smile that Reese now understood.

“I’m doing alright. I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?” He asked cautiously.

“Really?” She said amazed. 

“Yeah, I don’t have any plans for the rest of the day.” He said.

“Ummmm…sure. I don’t see why not.” Khristen answered.

“Great, I could take you with my car if you want.” He added.

“Sure, how about you follow me and I’ll drop off my car at my place. Is that ok?” She asked.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Xxxxxxxx 

“This is your place!?” Khristen said amazed as she walked into the big apartment.

“Yeah, for a while now.” Reese answered.

“You’re not married are you?” She asked a little afraid. This immediately let Reese know that she wasn’t looking for him to cheat.

“No, been single for a long time now.” He answered. “Would you like a drink?” He asked.

“Water please.” She answered before she stood by the counter. He took a glass of his own and looked her over again. She seemed very tense and was shaking slightly. Her arms were covered up as well. “How did you get this place?” She asked.

“That library friend I told you about. He’s got a very expensive private library.” Reese answered.

“Like really rare and special edition books?” She asked curiously.

“Exactly.” Reese said.

“I’d like to meet him sometime if I could. This guy sounds pretty cool.” Khristen said happily this time.

“I’ll see what I can do. He’s got a dog if that’s ok?” Reese added quickly.

“I love dogs. I used to have, but he passed away over a year ago.” She said sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s ok.”

“Listen why don’t you go sit down and I’ll start making dinner.” Reese said gently.

“Do you want any help?” She asked quickly. 

“No don’t worry. I got it.” Reese said. She sat down on the couch and took a sip of water for a moment.

“I hope you didn’t drug that poor girl.” Finch said quickly.

“Not a chance. She’s tired enough as it is. She’ll fall asleep on the couch for a little bit.” Reese whispered quickly. Sure enough halfway through making dinner Khristen was asleep leaning on the arm rest on the couch. He made the perfect comfort food for her, spaghetti and meatballs. “Hey Khristen.” He said gently waking her up.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry. “ She said embarrassed as she covered her face.

“It’s no problem. Do you like pasta?” He asked casually.

“I love pasta.”   
Xxxxxxxx

When Finch checked the surveillance footage he found that Khristen had still hurt herself last night, which made him very frustrated.

“You gave her your number didn’t you?” Finch asked curiously.

“Of course I did. People aren’t exactly good about talking about their mental problems Finch. Who wants someone to know that they are depressed?” Reese said calmly. “She wants to meet you maybe we could do that.” Reese added. “Bear you want to make a friend?” He asked and Bear just tilted his head curiously at the question.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Finch asked nervously.

“Finch she’s not going to hurt anyone. We’ve already established that. She needs help from someone. She can’t keep doing this or else it’s going to end up bad.” Reese insisted. Finch frowned for a moment, but quickly realized that he was right. Khristen posed no threat to the machine and she needed to be supervised than anything else. 

“You’re right. She’s only a threat to herself.”

Xxxxxxx

Unfortunately he lost sight of Khristen after that night of dinner. She never answered his texts, he kept trying to catch up to her on campus, but he kept missing her, and he was starting to get worried since he couldn’t barge into her apartment. However he didn’t have to wait long which made him very nervous. He answered his phone on a Friday night close to midnight. 

“Reese.”   
“Mr. Reese Khristen’s behaving erratically.” Finch said worried.

“What do you mean?” Reese asked. 

“The machine sent me an alert and it looks like Khristen is in serious danger.” He answered quickly. A beep sounded on Reese’s phone that meant there was another caller. He answered it instantly, cutting Finch off.

“Hello?” He asked pretending to be asleep.

“John…it’s…it’s Khristen.” She said quietly.

“Hey Khristen I haven’t seen you lately…everything alright?” He asked with concern.

“John…I need you to come over to my house please.” She begged quickly.

“Yeah sure, what’s your address again?”

“138 Staley road.”

“I’ll be right over.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's long over due, but the end of the semester is very hard. This chapter contains sensitive material as there is self-harm in this chapter. If this bothers you than don't read it. I am still posting this story in honor of Mental-health awareness week.   
> I do not own anything related to Person of Interest.

He heard crying at the other side of the door so he opened it slowly. He had never been shocked at the sight of blood, but seeing Khristen look like this it made him get queasy. Her arm was bleeding bad and she was holding shards of glass in her hand while she was sobbing quietly. 

“Khristen.” He said quietly. She looked up at him and tried to back away, but he came up to her fast. “No, no, no it’s ok it’s ok.” He said gently. He gently took her hand and took the pieces of glass that he could out of her hand and tossed them into the sink. “Now listen, I’m going to take you somewhere safe ok.” He said strongly. She slowly nodded and he could see her body shaking. “You stay right here. I’m going to get a few things for you.” He stated before he hurried into her room. He grabbed a shoulder bag that was by her bed and opened her dresser and took some shirts and a pair of jeans out. He looked at the bed and saw a torn up stuffed animal and he took that too before he grabbed the comforter and went back to Khristen. He wrapped it around her before he picked her up into his arms as she silently cried. As quickly as he could he put her in the car and drove off to the library. “Khristen I need you to be honesty with me ok?” He said quietly.

“O…ok.” She said quietly. 

“Did you do that to yourself?” 

“Yes.” She answered after a few long moments. 

“How long has this been going on?” 

“A…a couple…months now.” She answered. “I get bad mood swings and I do this to cope with it.” She answered. 

“Are you seeing a doctor?” 

“I’m seeing a counselor.” 

“Ok, that’s a good start.” He smiled, trying to stay positive. He noticed that she was scratching her bad arm. “Don’t scratch that. It will only get worse.” He said strongly. He kept repeating that every time he saw her start to scratch at it, but thankfully at the late hour with no traffic he got to Finch’s place quickly. He carried her up to the library and Khristen became nervous when Bear started to bark. Reese gave him an order to stop and sit in Dutch, which he did before he carried her over to a chair. 

“What’s going on here?” Finch asked calmly making Khristen jump and inch closer to John. 

“Swan, this is Khristen. She needs some help.” Reese answered. Finch saw the blood on her arm and instantly became alarmed as he limped over to her.

“What happened?” He asked with concern even though he already knew the answer.

“Khristen’s going through a hard time right now.” Reese said as he ran to get a towel. He placed a first aid kit on the desk and wrapped the blanket around her legs before he started to rub the blood away with a towel making her flinch. “I need to keep her someplace safe.” He said looking over at Finch. 

“Are you John’s library friend?” She whispered.

“Why yes I am. Harold Swan.” He said introducing himself.

“Khristen…Tesla” She said slowly. She started to drop a little and Finch caught her quickly. Finch looked at her eyes and saw that they seemed sad.

“Khristen I need you to stay awake ok?” Finch said slowly. She only nodded before she looked at the floor. Bear was sniffing the bag before he came up to Khristen’s feet.

“What’s his name?” She mumbled.

“Bear.” Finch answered. 

“Hi Bear.” Khristen said as she waved her hand at him. Bear looked at her curiously for a moment before she held out her hand and he sniffed it before he licked it. He then sat down on his hind legs and stood by her.

“I think you’ve made a new friend Khristen.” Finch said happily and he noticed tears come to her eyes. She silently cried while Reese bandaged up her arm and started getting the smaller glass pieces out with tweezers. She was shaking and bit her lip from the pain and Finch went and got a bottle of water for her. By the time he came back Reese was bandaging her hand. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as she took the bottle of water with shaking fingers. He also noticed that Bear was lying at her feet and just refused to move.

“I think he knows you’re upset.” Finch said casually.

“Dogs can do that.” Khristen said quietly. Reese gestured for Finch to come over to him in the corner and Khristen noticed his limp and stiff body. When he was out of sight she got up and sat down next to Bear. She slowly rubbed his head and leaned in closer to her and put his head in her lap. “Hi there Bear.” She smiled quietly and rubbed behind his ears. He leaned into her playful touch even more and soon he exposed his belly which she patted gently. He even came up to her and licked her face, which made her laugh. “Oh thank you.” She said playfully before she started to pet him again.

“Well she likes Bear.” Finch said absent-mindedly.

“It’s natural to her since she had a dog before.” Reese said.

“You should really take her to the hospital Reese. She needs medical help.” Finch insisted. 

“If she went there once I guarantee she doesn’t want to go back. She needs to be around people…something you should do every once and while.” Reese said right back him making Finch frown. 

“I go out into the field every so often to help, but I still like my privacy.” Finch argued. 

“Never mind that, but she needs to be supervised by friends not by a doctor that just says here take the meds have a nice day.” Reese said getting back to the point. “She’s not going to interfere with any of the numbers, but she just needs help for a little bit.” Reese insisted. A playful snarl from Bear made them look and see Khristen propped against the wall and playing with Bear. “Besides she’ll keep Bear distracted and she told me she loves libraries.” Reese insisted.

“She can’t stay here. I don’t have the proper necessities for her.” Finch insisted.

“You still have the guest bedroom I told you to put in if I need it right?” Reese asked.

“Yes.” 

“She can stay there. In the mean time you’ve got to notify her professors and work about her situation.” Reese added.

“What do I say?” Finch asked slightly confused.

“She’s out with some health problems right now. Give them a doctor’s note and you’ll be all set.” Reese said casually. Bear barked suddenly and they looked to see Khristen leaning against the wall slowly falling asleep. “I’m going to go into the other room.” Reese said quickly.

“What for?” 

“Nothing sharp in there.”

Finch walked over to her and sat down on a chair near her. He looked at the table and saw blood so he quickly cleaned it off and threw the tissues away.   
“Khristen?” He called out when he sat back down. She opened her eyes and gave him a polite smile.

“I like your dog. He’s very nice.” She said politely.

“Why thank you.” Finch said back.

“Did you get into an accident?” She asked curiously. 

“What do you mean?”

“That limp looks like it hurts.” She said pointing to his leg.

“Oh…I had a bad back and neck injury a couple years ago.” Finch answered.

“Oh sorry.” She said quickly. “You live here?” She asked curiously. 

“Yes I do.” 

“That must be nice. Living around books all day, I’m so jealous.” She smiled back.

“It is nice.”

“Must be quiet too.” She added.

“I welcome it.” 

“Well good for you.” She said weakly with a thumbs up. Bear nudged his nose at her hands and she patted his head before he placed it in her lap.

“Khristen I know I’ve only just met you, but I…I’m sorry you’re upset about things.” Finch said cautiously. Khristen looked at Finch and more tears ran down her face. Being a gentleman he took out a handkerchief and gave it took before he sat down next to her. She chuckled lightly before she wiped some tears away. “How old are you?” He asked trying to get to know her the normal way, even though the Machine already did that.

“Twenty-one.”

“Do you…go to school?” He asked trying to get the right questions. 

“Yeah it’s my last year in college. I’m a media production with a minor in theater.” She answered.

“That’s interesting. So do you do lots of filming?” He asked curiously.

“Filming, editing, crew work, all kinds of stuff.” She answered. 

“Don’t you have lots of friends if you keep working with people?” He asked curiously.

“Not really. I don’t talk to a lot of people outside of class.” She said quietly. Finch inwardly flinched knowing he hit a nerve.

“My friend John seems to like you.” Finch said quickly trying to be positive.

“Yeah, he’s really nice. I’ve barely known him a week, but I just…” She faded off looking away and Reese waited quietly behind a bookshelf for the answer.

“You thought you could trust him.” Finch finished. 

“Yeah, I guess. I…I don’t want to go to a hospital. I did that once a long time ago and it wasn’t pretty.” She said quietly. Reese came in quickly and inwardly smiled at seeing Finch talking to her on the floor. Finch stood up quickly and helped Khristen to her feet, but she nearly stumbled and Reese took control. He picked her up and carried her into the guest bedroom and placed her on the bed before he wrapped her up in the sheets. 

“Thanks.” She said quietly before she closed her eyes. Reese hurried out back into the hallway and got the stuffed animal and hurried back to her. Finch was watching her and Bear was on the bed by her feet.

“Khristen I took this from your place.” He said quietly.

“Thank you.” She said more strongly and immediately grabbed it before clutching it tightly. Finch looked at him curiously to find out what the toy was, but Reese shrugged his shoulders as he didn’t know either. Bear didn’t move as they walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Khristen be. 

“I’ll be back in the morning.” Reese said before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that there is no extra room in the library and that Reese would never take the person is he trying to help to the library, except Leon, but I thought it would be the best thing to do for my character. 
> 
> Happy Holidays


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sensitive material in the form of selfharm and sensitive psychological issues. If this bothers you than please do not read. Again I am posting this story in honor of mental health week. 
> 
> I do not own Person of Interest as the show is owned by CBS.

The Machine didn’t alert Finch about Khristen’s activity during the night, but when Finch got up there was another number waiting for him. Finch opened the door and saw Khristen still sleeping. 

“Bear?” He called out. The dog looked at him, but didn’t move from Khristen’s side. He left the door open a crack in case he wanted to get out and turned back to the number. Reese came in not long after. 

“Where’s Khristen?” He asked. 

“Still sleeping and Bear is still with her. He refuses to move.” Finch said looking at the computer screen. 

“Nothing during the night?” He asked quickly. 

“None. The machine would have told me if she was in danger.” Finch answered. Finch briefed Reese on the number and he handed Finch some food and orange juice for Khristen before he left. He was getting concerned when she still didn’t wake up at noon, but it was a moment too soon as he heard Bear coming out with Khristen not far behind. “Good Morning Khristen.” He said politely. 

“Good morning Mr. Swan.” She said quietly before she sat down a few feet away from him. Bear placed his paw on her leg and she shook it playfully before she looked back at him. He didn’t say a word for a moment before he gave her the food Reese had given him.

“John says good morning and he hoped you’re feeling better.” He said as he gave it to her.

“Oh thanks. I take it he’s working right now?” She asked as she took a sip of orange juice.

“Yes, and I’m helping him out.” Finch answered quickly.

“Cool.” She said quietly before she looked at the bookshelves. “May I please look at the books?” She asked quietly. Finch looked at her as the question didn’t register for a moment. 

“What?” He said confused. “Oh…yes of course.” He said quickly when he understood. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly still and Finch noticed that she was still holding the stuffed animal tightly. He thought he saw blood on her bandages, but he couldn’t be sure yet. He kept an eye on her, but tried to make sure she didn’t see him looking. When he couldn’t see he finally stood up and walked over to her.

“Can I see your arm please?” He said quickly. She held it out, but there was no blood on the bandages present. “Does it hurt?” He said cautiously as he gently held her arm. 

“It’s a little sore.” She whispered. 

“May I ask what your animal is?” He asked curiously.

“Oh this.” She said shaking the ragged toy. “I’ve had it since I was little and my own dog Dakota thought it was another dog so he kept taking it out of my room and he chewed it up a little. It’s supposed to be a husky dog.” She explained quietly and Finch saw that she was crying again. He guided her back towards the chair and sat her down where she tried to hide her tears. “I’m sorry. I can tell this is making you uncomfortable. Maybe I should get going, I’ve got work anyway.” She said quickly.

“No, no, no, it’s ok.” Finch insisted and even grabbed her to make her look at him. “Khristen, I know something is bothering you and I know you need help.” Finch said, trying to look at her, but she was looking at the floor. So he took her face ever so gently and made her look at him, making her sob quietly. “I want to help you Khristen I really do. I can promise you that. You need someone you can trust and you trust John and me.” Finch insisted gently. 

“You really mean that?” She whimpered out. 

“Absolutely.” Finch answered instantly. Khristen’s body shook before she fell to the floor and covered her face sobbing. Bear went over to her and kept licking at her hands as Finch got the orange juice and some tissues. He managed to push Bear away before he gave her the juice to steady her nerves. The phone rang and Finch huffed a little before answering. 

“Khristen up yet?” Reese asked instantly. 

“I’m a little busy with her right now Mr. Anderson. I’m going to have to call you back.” Finch snapped before he hung up. He noticed that she was shaking so as quickly as he could he got her a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She wrapped it around her body as she quickly went silent. “What happed to your family?” He asked calmly sitting down next to her. 

“I’m not doing well with my dad right now. It’s gotten to the point where I don’t even want to talk to him because I’ve seen him do some things.” She explained. “My mom lives out of town, but I give her a call every day. The rest of my family lives out of state.”   
“What about your friends?” 

“We all went down different paths and some of my friends were upper classman. So they went out early. I really don’t talk to people outside of class.” She answered. 

“So you’re alone. Why?” He asked curiously.

“You live alone. What’s the difference?” She asked slightly bitter. 

“Mr. Anderson has been my friend for several years now and I trust him. My parents passed away a long time ago and I was an only child. I had some friends, but they passed away.” Finch answered calmly. 

“I’m sorry…I…I…I didn’t mean to offend you.” She whimpered out. 

“It’s alright. I’m not offended, but I am telling you the truth.” Finch answered. She flashed a smile before taking another sip of juice. Finch helped her up for a moment. “You can take a look at any books you like.” Finch said politely. She only nodded before he walked back to his working station. Finch did his best to keep an eye on Khristen, but soon got caught up with Reese. When Reese finally got back later that day he realized that he hadn’t seen Khristen all day. He also noticed Bear was sitting by him.

“Khristen?!” He called out and Reese started to look for her too. He hurried around as quick as he could when Finch’s phone vibrated. 

Down. 

They hurried downstairs and Khristen tried to bolt away from them. 

“Khristen wait!” Reese shouted as he ran after her. She tripped over some and Reese caught her easily.

“No! No!” She shouted as she tried to push him away. 

“Khristen calm down, no one’s going to hurt you.” Reese stated firmly. She still was trying to shake him when Finch came in.

“Khristen you have to stop this.” Finch said firmly. She fell to the floor and started to sob all over again and Finch saw her bleeding arm again. “Khristen you have to stop hurting yourself.” Finch said gently. 

“I can’t. It’s how I cope.” She cried. Finch and Reese looked at each other before Reese lifted her up and they walked back upstairs. “I need to go.” Khristen cried as Reese sat her down on the guest bed. Bear stood close by and lay down on the floor and looked at her with sad eyes. Reese gently took off the bandages on her arm and looked at the damage.

“Khristen, you’re not safe alone.” Reese said quietly.

“I don’t care. I’m only making things worse for you two.” She nearly shouted.

“That’s what friends do Khristen. We make bad things and make it better again.” Finch said rubbing her shoulder.

“Harold, get the first aid kit for me please.” Reese said quickly and Finch did just that. Khristen was silent through the whole process, but she slowly was starting to lean into Finch, who really didn’t seem to mind. He gently rubbed her back and nearly jumped when Khristen flinched.

“Ouch.” She snapped and looked to see Reese had injected her with a sedative. Finch slowly helped her lie down on the bed as she fell asleep instantly.

“Mild sedative to help her sleep through the night.” Reese said quickly.

“I’m sorry Reese, but I got distracted.” Finch said with guilt. 

“It’s not your fault.” Reese said quickly. “With her bad mood swings she copes by cutting herself.” Reese sighed. 

“What for?” 

“I’m not sure. Could be any reason. Maybe to calm down her feelings or just make it go away.” Reese explained. 

“She’s….suicidal.” Finch said barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” Reese said sadly. 

“What are we going to do John?” Finch said with concern. 

“Whatever we can, but when I’m not here you have to watch her and make sure she doesn’t do anything to hurt herself again. The cutting…to her it’s like a drug. Her body might feel tense or feel itchy and the way to get rid of it is by cutting.” Reese explained.

“Is there anything we can do about it?” Finch asked.

“Well, when she’s past the point of suicide watch, maybe we could help get her the proper medical treatment she needs.” Reese suggested.

“She can’t do it alone.” Finch insisted making Reese look at him curiously, but Finch hurried out of the room with Reese after him.

“What is it Finch?” Reese demanded in a calm voice. 

“I programmed the Machine to track Irrelevant cases, but I never realized for myself that some cases aren’t illegal crimes.” Finch said amazed at he sat down. He pulled off his glasses and pinched his eyes before he put them back on. “I always thought of crimes in terms of perpetrator and victim, not…” 

“Just victim.” Reese finished. Finch only nodded. “Well maybe the Machine wanted us to see a different aspect of things. Granted we’ve all had our share of personal problems, but not to extremes like this.” Reese said, but Finch looked at him curiously. “Alright, I may have been a little bit like that when you found me, but the difference is Khristen is a twenty-one year old woman just starting her life in the real world and I’m something totally different.” Reese insisted.

“Depression, anxiety, and suicidal thoughts don’t know the difference John.” Finch said quietly.

“No, but what you do when you encounter them is what makes the difference and right now the Machine thinks we can make a difference with Khristen so I intend to do that.” Reese said firmly. 

“I do too John.” Finch added. “But I must admit I don’t know what to do next.” Finch said with slight bitterness. 

“Getting things out in the open always helps, but going about that is a different story.” Reese pointed out.

“A walk in the park never hurt.” Finch suggested. 

“And ice cream.” 

Finch just looked at Reese with slight confusion making him smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of sensitive material such as self harm in this chapter so if this bothers you than please don't read. I am posting this in honor of mental health week. 
> 
> I do not own the characters of Person of Interest as the show is owned by CBS. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.

The weather was generously on their side and they managed to convince Khristen to go out to the park with them, Bear happily in tow as well. Despite the warm weather Khristen wore a long sleeve shirt to cover the bandages on her arm. She was puzzled when John went off for a few minutes.

“Is John working or something?” She asked confused.

“He said he was off to get something. I don’t know what though.” Finch lied. He guided her to a park bench and when they sat down Bear stood in front of her and put his paw in her lap, making her laugh. “I think he really likes you.” Finch said casually. 

“I guess so.” She laughed before she looked him over and saw his outfit. “I like your suite.” She complimented.

“Thank you.” Finch said in reply. She looked away from him nervously. “Khristen I need to ask you…why do you do this?” Finch said cautiously, briefly touching her arm. 

“I told you I get bad mood swings and the only way I can feel better is if I do it.” She answered. 

“Besides the mood swings.” He said slowly.

“I don’t know. Just to bleed I guess. I just want hurt, you know. I want to know there’s something there.” She explained slowly.

“May I ask how these mood swings started?” Finch asked politely. 

“I know this might sound ridiculous, but I think it started when my dog Dakota passed away.” She said nervously.

“I don’t think that sound ridiculous.” Finch said firmly. “When did he pass away?” 

“A little over a year ago. We thought he was having back problems, but that night he…he had seizure and the doctor thought…thought it might have been a brain tumor.” She said trying not to cry.

“Oh that must be so sad.” Finch said with sympathy and he rubbed her bad hand in comfort.

“I just haven’t been the same since. I still cry about it sometimes. It was so made and so upset on the day of the anniversary. I was talking to my dad and I could tell.” She said bitterly.

“Tell what?” 

“That he didn’t even know what day it was.” She said angrily. “He was just going about his business like it didn’t even matter now.” She stated. Bear barked suddenly for attention and she patted his head, making him lick her hand. “I want another dog, but I…I don’t know. I guess I’m just not really sure that’s all.” She said into the air. 

“He must have been very close to you.” Finch said in understanding as he had learned to love Bear very much.

“He was an American Eskimo. A little white poof ball.” She smiled at the fond nickname. “I called him my Babydoll a lot. I took care of him more than my dad did when we were living together.” She explained. Finch nodded before Reese quickly appeared. 

“Here you go Khristen.” Reese said happily handing her a cup of ice cream that was a hot fudge sundae.

“Oh wow thanks.” Khristen said happily. “I love ice cream.” She said to him. Reese only grinned at Finch, who only rolled his eyes.

“I got you vanilla Harold.” Reese teased as he handed him a small cup. 

“Thank you Mr. Anderson.” Finch said calmly. Reese had his own cup of chocolate as he sat down on Khristen’s left so that she was in the middle of them. Bear started at them and let out a whimper here and there, wanting an ice cream treat.

“Is it ok I give him some?” Khristen said gesturing to the whip cream on her bowl. 

“Oh of course.” Finch said. She took a little bit on her finger and held it out to Bear, who licked it eagerly. 

“Feeling any better?” Reese asked after a moment. 

“A little bit, but it’s on and off.” Khristen answered.

“What do you mean?” Reese asked curiously. 

“I may feel ok, but I’m still tense inside. I keep seeing stuff out of the corner of my eye as if something is moving when it’s really not.” She answered.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s another…reaction to your feelings.” Finch said before he ate a scoop of ice cream. 

“I guess so, but it happens everywhere and almost every day.” She added without looking at him. She gave Bear another lick of ice cream to distract herself.

“You really haven’t been the same since have you?” Finch asked quietly.

“I know it may sound stupid but yes. I really can’t stand the quiet sometimes.” She explained. 

“It doesn’t sound stupid Khristen. You have to stop criticizing yourself. If you think it’s part of your problem then it’s important.” Finch insisted and Reese looked at him with surprise. 

“Sorry, but I always do that. Mom says that to me all the time.” She said quietly. Finch finally caught Reese’s look, but didn’t respond. “I don’t get it. Why do you want to help me?” She asked Finch.

“Because…people like you deserve a second chance.” Finch finally spoke and Reese nodded in admiration. Khristen smiled weakly at him before she returned to her sundae. 

“You can’t go back to doing this.” Reese finally spoke pointing to her arm. “Nobody wants to see you end up dead one day.” He said sincerely.

“I suppose so.” She mumbled. Bear whimpered again for another treat, but she only patted his head this time.

“Well I don’t.” Finch said firmly. She looked at him nervously, but didn’t say anything else otherwise. 

“Thanks.” She finally spoke after a while. Reese saw that she was down and she slowly took the cup out of her hands. He took Finch’s as well and when he went to throw the cups away Finch stood up. Khristen followed suite and followed his lead to the gardens. Finch almost wanted to hold her hand in case she tried to bolt, but Reese quickly caught up with them. “Don’t you guys have work or something?” She asked confused.

“This is work.” Reese answered first.

“So the library stuff?” She asked curiously. 

“That’s something different.” Reese said firmly. She glanced at Finch and quickly understood that this topic might be off limits. 

“Fair enough.” She said calmly. “I need to get going I’ve got work and school.” She insisted quickly.

“Khristen you can’t go back. Not until you get better.” Reese said firmly. 

“Better how?” She asked. 

“I told you stop doing that.” Reese repeated pointing to her arm again. 

“I will.” She said quickly. 

“Khristen you’re in a vulnerable stage right now. We need to supervise you.” Reese stated again firmly. Khristen looked back and forth between Reese and Finch for a moment before she finally understood.

“You think I’m suicidal.” She said slightly annoyed. 

“You are suicidal. You cut your arm. Sooner or later it’s going to be your wrist.” Reese said calmly.

“I wouldn’t do that! I would never do that!” She lied, but Finch and Reese knew otherwise.

“Khristen, we’re not saying this to insult you, but I know the hurting doesn’t stop there.” Reese said.

“No you don’t. You don’t know me.” She snapped. 

“I’ve seen people go through the same thing. It’s an addiction, an itch that makes you want to just scratch and scratch away at your skin.” Reese insisted. Khristen looked at him in surprise, but didn’t say anything. 

“Khristen, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Finch said quietly as he touched her shoulder.

“Can we just get out of here please?!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of self harm and heavy mental issues in this chapter. If that bothers you please don't read. I'm posting this in honor mental health awareness week. 
> 
> I don't own Person of Interest as the show is owned by CBS.

Finch was nervous that Khristen remained silent. She had now shut down on them and wasn’t talking anymore. Finch kept an eye on her as she read and looked through the bookshelves. He did catch her looking at him from time to time as he talked to Reese, but she still didn’t approach him. Bear followed her around like crazy and she didn’t mind one bit. When Reese came back she went into a corner and stuck her nose in a book. 

“Khristen.” Reese said gently.

“Go away.” She growled quietly still looking at the book. He slowly pulled the book down and she glared at him. He held out a plastic container that smelled really good. 

“I brought dinner.” He said calmly.

“Khristen please you haven’t eaten anything all day.” Finch pleaded. She glared at Reese some more before she reluctantly took the container and opened it. She smiled slightly at the smell of pasta. Reese gave her a fork before he returned over to Finch.

“She hasn’t said a word to me all day.” Finch said sadly.

“She’s in denial. Plus she thinks we don’t know about her hospital trip.” Reese whispered.

“For once I actually miss someone talking.” Finch said looking at her.

“Has she rubbed off on you Finch?” Reese asked curiously. 

“Yes, she’s…different and I really meant what I said. I want to help her.” Finch insisted.

“Good.” Reese said with a small smile.

For the rest of the night Finch was still nervous as Khristen was still wasn’t talking to him. Reese stayed for a while longer, but after a while he knew that he wasn’t welcome. Before they retired for the night Finch put a note in Khristen’s bag and made sure Bear stayed with her, which he was more than glad to do. That night there was a storm, but Finch wasn’t bothered by it, but because of all the loud noise Finch didn’t hear his phone go off. When he woke up the next morning his phone had several messages from the Machine  
.   
“Khristen’s gone.” He stated when he called Reese.

“Where is she?” Reese asked.

“Back at home, although I think she’s sick. There was a storm last night and I didn’t hear my phone. She must have come home in the rain. She’s home right now in bed and coughing.” Finch said sadly.

“Keep an eye on her that’s all we can do.” Reese said. 

“Why can’t we go to her house?” Finch insisted. 

“She’s young and she might not take too kindly to barging in.” Reese answered. Finch huffed in annoyance before he returned to the screen. Khristen was shivering and coughing in bed and clutching at the blankets. He kept an eye on her surveillance cameras as he continued to help Reese. The next day she went to school, still sick and miserable. Finch was able to watch her through some of the computers on campus. Finch knew that she was in no position to be out of bed so he decided to get in a car and go after her. He really didn’t know why she stood out to him, but he had a few ideas in his head. Khristen was a victim and a perpetrator to herself. She made him think about issues he never thought of before. He just couldn’t stand how fragile she was and how she felt that her own world was crumbling around her. He was getting to her campus when he saw a horrible accident.

Someone accidentally hit a student.

Finch hurried over as quickly as he could and to his horror he saw Khristen lying face down on the street.

“Oh geez man.” A male student said nervously as he looked on. “She just wandered onto the street. I don’t think she was looking.” The man said.

“Help me get her into my car.” He ordered before he slowly turned her over. Her arm was tucked under her body and it was bloody with scrapes and cuts. The student helped Finch put Khristen in the back seat along with her backpack. Finch hurried as quickly as he could to his private doctor. As the doctor was working Finch called Reese. 

“Finch where are you?” Reese insisted.

“I’m with my doctor Mr. Reese. Khristen got hit by another student. Her arm is probably broken and the doctor thinks she might have pneumonia.” Finch answered quickly. 

“What do you want me to do?” Reese asked quickly.

“Get Bear, my laptop and head over to her place. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Finch answered before he hung up. The doctor put Khristen’s arm in a cast before he gave Finch the antibiotics and sent him on his way. Reese was waiting for him when Finch got there.

“Doors locked.” Reese said before he looked through her backpack and found the keys. “How is she?” Reese asked looking at her sleeping form in the back seat.

“She hasn’t woken up yet.” Finch said quietly. Reese quickly unlocked the side door before he took Elisa up since Finch didn’t have the strength. They got her all settled in and Bear was lying right down next to her. She was shivering hard and wheezing and it made Finch uncomfortable at the sound.

“Finch?” Reese called out. “Finch, are you ok?” Reese asked again, but still he didn’t answer. He was sitting on a chair right next to Khristen on the bed and he was just staring at her. “Finch.” Reese said again shaking his shoulder.

“I’m sorry John, I’m just…shaken up.” Finch finally answered.

“She’ll be fine, no worries.” Reese said strongly.

“Why am I not so sure?” Finch spoke up.

The next few hours neither one of them could really tear their eyes off Khristen’s shaking form. Reese actually went out and got a portable heater for her room. He was surprised to see that Finch had barely touched his laptop. He looked through the kitchen and had to smirk at one of the easier foods he could cook.

“Mr. Reese what are you doing?” Finch finally called out when he heard water boiling.

“Making spaghetti.” Reese answered. Finch still didn’t leave the room and after a few minutes John heard nasty coughing to show that Khristen woke up. When her coughing died down she looked up and her eyes went wide when she saw Finch and Reese right next to her.

“What are you doing in my house?” She rasped out.

“Looking after you.” Finch answered first.

“You’re welcome.” Reese said bluntly. Finch frowned, but didn’t comment.

“Why?” She demanded.

“You have pneumonia and a broken arm from that crash you took on campus.” Finch answered.

“Why don’t you just leave me alone?!” She tried to shout, but failed miserably.

“Because I don’t want to hear on the news that a college student killed herself!” Finch snapped firmly making her shrink back. Reese blinked in surprise, but didn’t comment. Khristen looked down into her lap and racked her fingers over her broken arm.

“Sorry, but I just…have a hard time believing people.” Khristen whispered. Reese watched with curious eyes as Finch sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Tears ran down her face as she clutched at his chest. “Thank you.” She whispered. Finch rubbed her back in comfort, but looked up at Reese when he heard something sizzling. “What’s he doing?” She asked curiously. 

“You’ll find out.” Finch answered. He let go of her and she laid back down on the bed and rubbed Bear’s back. 

“I’m getting a dog when this is all over.” She stated firmly.

“Good.” Finch said with encouragement. They heard clattering in the kitchen and finally Reese came back with small bowl of pasta for Khristen.

“Your favorite.” Reese said kindly. She smiled and cautiously took the bowl. Reese went back and gave Finch a bowl without waiting for a reply.

“I started noticing things.” Khristen spoke up after a while. Reese got his own bowl and was sitting at the foot of her bed. “Things my dad did and I just hated him.” She said quietly.

“Things like what?” Finch asked calmly. 

“He’s got a girlfriend out in Nevada and I noticed that was still talking to all these other women when he even got a ring for her.” She answered. Reese and Finch looked at each other, but didn’t say the word everyone was thinking. “He even asked me if he should be with this other girl or his girlfriend once and I refused to answer, but it freaked me out.” Khristen added.

“You think he’s cheating on her?” Finch finally asked.

“Yeah pretty much.” She answered bitterly. Reese took her bowl away as she hadn’t touched it for a while. He knew her sickness caused the small appetite, but he wasn’t going to push her. “He keeps spending on things he shouldn’t, like big trips to Miami and New Orleans to see some football games and then some.” She snapped into the air. “He even made his sick mother, who was recovering from an operation at the time, pay five hundred dollars for a breathing machine because he didn’t want to pay it as the insurance only covered half as it cost a thousand dollars. Five hundred dollars for something that would benefit him for the rest of his life, I mean come on!” Khristen exaggerated before she went into another fit of coughing. Reese hurried into the kitchen and got some water, while Finch calmed her down and Bear kept trying to lick her face. She nodded her thanks when she was done and took the glass of water with shaking hands and a shaky body. She handed the glass back to Reese, who looked at her with concern. “You know I only have one guest bedroom if you guys plan to stay here.” Khristen finally spoke.

“That’s alright. I don’t mind the couch.” Reese spoke up quickly. The look he gave Finch meant no protest about it.

“Do you guys wear suits all the time?” She asked curiously. Reese had to chuckle as Finch gently pushed her back into bed.

“He does.” Reese said pointing to Finch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Person of Interest as the show is owned by CBS.  
> There is mention of self harm in this chapter so if this is sensitive to you please don't read.

Neither man really slept that night as Khristen was constantly coughing and when either of them wanted to help her, she insisted that they go back to bed, but of course neither of them did. Khristen had a miserably night herself with her fever, shakes, and coughing. Bear was more than happy to keep her company. Finally Reese tried to make some coffee, but saw she had none so he went out and got breakfast. He gave Finch his tea and Finch gave him a number that sent Reese on his way, but not before he gave Khristen her hot chocolate. 

“May I ask if you’re married?” Khristen asked curiously.

“No I am not married.” Finch answered as he looked at the computer screen.

“You must be very rich.” She added.

“On that you are correct.” Finch answered. 

“Can you give me my stuffed animal please?” Khristen asked politely. Finch looked up at her and looked and saw the shoulder bag Reese had brought. He took out the animal and gave it Khristen. He was surprised to see Khristen become a little defensive when Bear tried to sniff it. 

“Bear no.” Finch said firmly and Bear just looked at him with happy eyes as usual.  
Finch settled back into his chair and it was a while before Khristen spoke again.

“I tried to kill myself once.” She spoke up. Finch shut his laptop and looked at her. “My parents got divorced when I was eight so I really didn’t understand it all too well. My mom went into a lesbian relationship and they broke up my sophomore year in high school. I was cutting and then I took a bottle of aspirin at school. I finally broke down because my stomach hurt so much and I panicked. I went to the hospital and then I got anti-depressants and moved in with dad.” Khristen spoke quietly. 

“Two divorces…my god.” Finch said sadly. 

“It’s ok. I’m over it now…mostly.” She shrugged.

“Mostly?” Finch said with shock. Khristen just shrugged and looked away. “When did you stop with the medicine?” Finch asked curiously. 

“I went cold turkey with it one day. I just stopped taking it, but I didn’t tell anyone. I figured if I got enough then maybe I could try again, but dad made me give them to someone before I could do anything.” Khristen answered truthfully.

“He should have thrown them out right then.” Finch said firmly.

“My dad’s dumber than a block of bricks. He doesn’t see a good thing in front of face.” Khristen said loudly before she started coughing again. Finch got her glass of water, which she gratefully took. “Thanks. Are you sure that leg doesn’t hurt?” She finally asked again. 

“No I’ve had it for some time now.” Finch answered. 

“Just watching you walk sometimes makes me hurt.” She exaggerated. 

“I’ve had some surgery, but the doctor couldn’t really do much else.” Finch answered quietly.

“Sorry to hear that.” She said respectfully. She stared at him curiously for a moment. “You have nice eyes.” She complimented.  
“Oh…thank you.” Finch said slightly nervous. 

“Finch.” Reese called out and it made Finch leave the room.

Xxxxxxx

They were starting to see an improvement in Khristen’s body. Even though she was still coughing her strength was coming back into her body and she was finally able to move around. This made her want to get back to school, but both men insisted on a few more days. When she was finally able to move Finch stayed close to her at school when he could. He did find comfort in the campus library, which didn’t surprise Khristen.

“I figured you would like this place.” Khristen said as she guided him to an empty table.

“Thank you.” Finch said politely. He didn’t like that she was getting quiet again and he was worried that she might try and do something again, but he kept his eye on her as best he could. “Why are you so quiet?” He finally asked after a while.

“You look like you’re working on something.” She answered. 

“Oh.”

“John told you were a very private person too.” She added. Finch frowned at the thought, but really couldn’t say much. She just kept typing away until her next class and then finally they went home. “You know you don’t have to keep looking after me.” Khristen said quietly. 

“Khristen you need help with that arm of yours and the pneumonia. When that is all settled I want to get you to a psychiatrist.” Finch explained. 

“I’m not going to a hospital.” She defended quickly. 

“I never said you were, but I want you to be stable.” Finch said back just as quickly. They got inside and Reese was already cooking.

“My door’s locked.” Khristen said confused.

“Your downstairs neighbor was here.” Reese said quickly. She only rolled her eyes before she put her stuff away in her room.

“How’s the arm doing?” Reese asked her from the doorway.

“Hurts a lot.” She answered truthfully. “At least it was my left arm instead of my right.” She shrugged.

“Give it a couple weeks. You’ll get that cast off for a softer one soon.” Reese said gently as she looked over his shoulder and saw Finch typing away. 

“What does he do on the computer?” She asked curiously.

“Software stuff.” Reese answered.

“Fair enough.” She shrugged before she slumped onto the bed with Bear lying down beside her. She patted his head and scratched behind his ears making him lean into her touch in encouragement. “Can I keep him?” She joked playfully.  
“Sorry, but Harold likes him despite what he might say otherwise.” Reese said.

“Oooh…ooookaaay.” Khristen moaned playfully. “You know you guys don’t have to stay here. You’re apartment is really nice.” She insisted.

“We’re both concerned. Harold might be more concerned than me, but not by much.” He winked.

“Thanks.” She smiled.'

Xxxxxxxxx

Finch and Reese finally left when she got a new cast for her arm, but that didn’t mean they didn’t watch her. Finch even scheduled an appointment for a doctor for her and both men even took her there for support. As the months started to go by Finch kept an eye on her while John started to get back into focus on the other numbers. 

They didn’t see Khristen look through her bag one day and find a note placed inside. It had an address on it so she put it in her wallet for safe keeping. The next day she went to SPCA and got what she wanted for over a year now. It took her a while, but she got the perfect name for him. The day after that she went to the address on the card. She knocked three times holding her puppy before the door finally opened.

“Oh you found my note.” Harold said happily when he opened the door.

“Yeah it was in my bag.” She answered. He looked down and he had to smile at the little puppy in her arms.

“You and your friend can come in.” He said happily. She came in and Reese was in the kitchen with Bear looking at the puppy curiously. 

“Who’s your friend?” Reese asked happily.  
“Little golden retriever puppy I got at the SPCA. Johnny Harold Tesla is his name.” She said happily.

“Oh my.” Finch said slightly nervous making her giggle. She sat down and had Johnny in her lap. Bear went up to the puppy and snipped his nose and Johnny did the same. Johnny broke first and started licking Bear and soon Bear did the same making Khristen laugh. She placed him on the floor and Johnny started chasing after Bear kept jumping away from him playfully. “I’m glad to see that you are doing better Khristen.” Finch said proudly.

“Thank you. I really couldn’t have done this without your help.” Khristen said sincerely.

‘It’s what we do.” John added kindly.

“I thought you worked at a private library.” Khristen said deviously. Reese went to say something, but quickly closed with shrug and a nod. “It’s ok.” She waved off. “One of these days I’m going to get you guys to come back. This time I’m making steak.” She said proudly. 

“Sounds good to me.” Reese said casually. She looked over at Finch, who only gave her a curious look.

“I do have one question for you Harold.” She said cautiously as she walked up to him. 

“What’s that?” Finch said calmly.

“Why me?”

“I have my resources, but I am a concerned third party.” Finch said before he paused to find the right words.

“I believe some people deserve a second chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, left kudos, and comments. This story has a lot of meaning to me as I strongly believe that mental health problems should be take just as seriously as any other health problem. I posted this in honor of mental health awareness week Oct 6-12.


End file.
